Close Your Eyes
by AnOwlTree
Summary: -This is a part of my fanfic giveaway! The original request was to have Urara use his mind control powers to make Akira belly dance for him- It's rated teen because it's a little suggestive, but it's NOT R18 or anything like that. :c What will poor Akira do under Urara's powers?


He's always there. In the corner of my eye, behind me when I'm grabbing food in the cafeteria. Even when I walk home, there are footsteps behind me. He thinks he's so clever, he thinks I'm soft and Naive like the other of my kind. There's a part of me that's annoyed by his presence, another is flattered by the fact he doesn't trust me. He's always watching... and it makes me satisfied in my own twisted way. Just don't get too close.

Akira Yamada, what do you hope to accomplish? My feet tap the cold concrete outside of school, more anxious to get home than usual. I knew I shouldn't have come back here... not matter who is watching after me I'll never be trusted.

He follows me all the way home, just like he does everyday. Like an annoying crush, there's never any contact, but today it's different. Climbing the stairs to my apartment, his footsteps follow when he usually stops at the bottom and watches me from there. I continue, listening him keep two flights behind; when I reach the top he stops. My keys slip into the door, but I don't let them turn. My eyes dart towards my feet looking through cracks in the wood to see...nothing? Where did he go? I turn quickly, and he's there standing behind me. My hair barely whips his face, and I stumble into the door, appearing shy; fingers in my ponytail and eyes aloof. "W-what are you doing here?" I pretend to tremble.

The look in his eyes says he doesn't buy it. My act is seen through by him... and it may be satisfying to deceive people but when you find the person who looks through you, that's another kind satisfaction. "I don't trust you." Akira mutters, his annoying duck quacking in agreement. With my back to the door my hand finds the knob, turning the key and the door to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akira leaps with an impressive speed, clutching my wrist before I manage to close the door.

"Is this what you want to do?" I ask, using our connection as leverage to pull him in the apartment with me, he stumbles while my steady hands lock the door. When I turn back to him he's already lunging back at me, a simple dodge leads allows me to lead him farther into the apartment. _Away from the door, _I think to myself. The distance between us continues, until I purposefully back myself up into the kitchen. Smiling, Akira can't help to reach for me, hands gripping both my wrists, we grunt in unision as he pushes me my back to the sink.

"You think you're so smart." Akira mutters, never showing any sign he's going to let me free. His voice is frightening... forceful... just like the way he's holding me down.

"Whose orders are you following?" I press my lips to his ear, hoping to scare him off, "There's no way anyone would ever let you do this to _me. _This is your own sick obsession isn't it?" My voice raises before I finish, hands still struggling to be let go.

His eyes waver, and slowly his grip releases me. In confusion all I can do is rub my wrists where he'd been so forceful. W-what was that about? For the first time... did I see through him? "Akira..I..." My hand grabs his arm while he's trying to walk away, fingers barely gripping the loose fabric of his school uniform.

"Urara, I'm sorry," His voice is formal, and I can't see his eyes...I can't tell if... "Please, let go of me." I do as I'm asked, and I watch him begin to leave. Wait. Why am I letting him go? What's wrong with me... why did I... grab him just now? My hands tremble opening the cabinet in the kitchen until I find one of my only glasses, the kitchen sink growls unhappily, filling it up with water on high speed.

"Wait!" I scream, following him down the hallway. He turns just in time for me to spill the entire glass on him, covering his face and clothes... absolutely soaked.

"Urara!" My name barely gets out before he's under my control. I turn, dropping the glass on the floor and letting him follow me into the living room. _I'm sick, _I tell myself. Sick, Sick...sick. He's there like he always is... feet tapping behind me but this time I know what's coming next. His shirt gets carelessly discarded on the floor, and Akira un-wraps his turban letting it fall on top of the other discarded clothing.

It's something I saw in a movie one time. Akira's culture is so weird, all human culture really. It's nothing like ours. But him, I'm going to make him belly-dance for me.

Maybe I enjoy him, half naked in my apartment...wet... dancing a way where his hips are free to sway back and forth as they like. Or maybe... I enjoy torturing him. The thought soon frees itself from my mind...I can't even be honest with myself. I like it, _I love it. _ He's enchanting the way he watches me, he doesn't do it because he has to, he does it because he _wants _to. This game we play with each other... that's why I'm here. A sigh leaves me as I rest on the couch, watching from a distance. _He'll probably get tired. _With an single thought I release him, and the beautiful eyes I so love have their personality back. First he's confused, and then the shock settles in. "What did you do?" Akira steps closer to me, falling to his knees as he reaches the couch. Those needy eyes always looking for answers plead with me. Chestnut eyes.

"You were dancing for me." He examines every word, face changing in all realizations. Fingers release my ponytail in boredom, waiting for some sort of response. My eyes flicker shut, and I concentrate on my breathing... "Just dancing." I repeat more calmly.

"You made me dance. You were sitting here watching me... and now for some reason, you've let your guard down in front of me." It finally clicks in his mind that I'm trying to give him hints. Things he would only get. No one else would think anything of my letting my guard down, it appears like I'm comfortable all the time. In reality I'm always here, always in focus, eyes open... but now I'm laying here totally exposed. Only he would realize that means I'm letting him in. "How was I dancing?" He asks.

"What?" I shoot up, eyes wide once again. "W-why does it matter?" But he's standing now, smiling at me from that same distance.

"Tell me." It was a demand... not a request.

"Y-you were belly dancing." My voice is wavering, and It's not on purpose. Not to act like a stupid little prick who has anxiety issues. Not some cutesy innocent boy, _I can't control it. _

"I see," There's a certain smile to his voice, first it's because of my answer and secondly he hears my voice. Embarrassed... something he's never heard from me before.

Before I'm able to compose myself, or come up with some silly excuse as to _why _I was making him do such things, He's there dancing again. I blink to make sure it's real, but I don't have any control of him... it's his own will that's doing it.

Enchanted, there wasn't anything I could do. Was this … his own version of mind control? His body swayed and flexed until he found his way over to the couch, falling restlessly on top of me. Such a tease, but my hands don't know where to go while he's dancing on me.

"Look at me." I'm trembling now that's he's stopped, but I can't gain the courage to look at him. What is he doing this for? Does he think I'm so dens-

"Hey," His hand forces my head up... where our eyes finally meet.  
"W-what?" I ask, letting my hand fall on his wrist; a futile attempt to brush his gentle hand from my face.

"I dance a lot better when I'm conscious. All you have to do is...ask." I don't resist as his fingers linger through my unbound hair, my eyes shut again... another reminder to him that this is okay. Consent. Permission, as the humans would say. Closing my eyes is all I have to do.

"I think I'll do that...next time..." My ears are all I have, waiting for a response... but nothing comes. "Akira?" He answers by taking my hands and resting them on his chest, my fingers shiver realizing that I'd made him take his shirt off before. What are we doing? I open my eyes this time... and he's just... staring at me. "W-what?"

"Why don't you dance?" He asks, and I answer with a full blown laugh.

"Because you _can't make me." _A grin blooms from my face long enough for it to get whipped off by Akira flipping me over onto the floor. My arms are barely ready enough to catch myself, and a gasp is let through when I'm able to push myself up, _I let my guard down. _

I'm trembling just trying to get up, but it's no use... his stronger arms are already shoving me over onto my back, hands finding there way to his discarded turban, tying my arms behind me. Every movement of resistance is beat by him, because I let everything down... and after you do there isn't any coming back from that. What does he want? What is he going to do... to me now.

"You took advantage of me..." My voice is hurt... "You didn't really ever...care..." I want to close my eyes I'm so embarrassed...but that would only give him more satisfaction.

"You've got it all wrong." He hoists me up into his lap, hands still stuck behind my back. "You of all people... should know that If I wanted to turn you in.. or get back at you I'd done it by now." He was right.

"So what are you doing?" My voice is barely a whisper.. mind too busy swelling with what he _could _do. He could beat me... he could sit here and make me confess all of my intentions for this world... he could do so many things... but maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe he'll kiss me instead. But this isn't a fairytale...I've tried to destroy this world once, and this time I came back because I get a kick out of him following me. There isn't any one... in my world who's like him...

"I want you to dance for me." Akira asked, slowly releasing me from his arms.

"What?..." I quickly found my way to my feet, pulling my arms under my legs so my hands were no longer behind my back. Thumbs quickly worked to untie the knot, and with one second to spare I threw his turban towards him before retreating to my room.

Before my feet reached the door I stopped to look back. There he was again. Always there. Always following me... always watching. "Aki...ra." My body faced him, and without any will of my own I began to dance. Maybe we're a bit more natural... because we're use to floating in water... or maybe humans don't understand that there's nothing to loose when you dance; But I danced more then well enough...and he enjoyed it. Akira moved in slowly, half in denial that I had actually begun on my own accord.

"Urara?" Large hands met my hips to pull me in closer. My arms finding their way around his neck and for a while all we did was dance together. We swayed back and forth, heads leaning for support, and feet often stepping on each other.

"Don't tell me you've grown soft on me." I complain to him, swaying my hips closer until my groin could grind on his body. He flinched, pushing back without any understanding of the force he was exerting. The bed was closer than I'd thought, and that underestimated tug had pushed us down on it.

"I haven't grown soft." Akira hoisted himself up so he could hover comfortably above me.

"Than what's _this?_"

"This is... my weakness Urara. Do I have to spell it out for you?" His tone had changed since the last time he'd spoken. Has he.. grown soft... for me?

"No, please don't... just... let it be like this." I asked. "Please... we can pretend that this never happened..."

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"What?"

"I'll forget about this tomorrow." He lowered himself on me, letting our bodies press in a way that I'd never experienced.. His shirt was still off and my hair was such a mess... "Tonight I'm staying here."

"E-excuse me?" But before more protests could leave my mouth, his lips are lingering in the only place that I can speak from. Humans. Humans and your frustrating bodies, your delicate tendencies. Why do you have to make me weak? Weak to his touch I flinch, but don't resist... we're both still staring at each other even though I've kissed him back. Closing my eyes is loosing... I'd be... giving in. But he's still looking at me while his tongue is exploring my mouth. My eyes grow weaker, feeling his hand breach my shirt, uncovering parts of myself I'd prefer no one else but him to see.

And eventually... with much protest... My mind finds the courage to let him in. Everything relaxes, my muscles retract and from here on... my eyes close.


End file.
